Happy's Daughter
by Alexandra-Teller90
Summary: What happens when Tig follows Happy on his new afternoon adventure and finds out something nobody is supposed to know about? Rated because I cuss like a sailor, and I just wanna be safe...maybe eventual playtime between Jax/OC but it aint gonna be easy.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except Alex, Nikki, and Chrisi, and even then the bad side of my brain thinks that she owns them instead.

.-.-.-.

Tig Trager was a man on a mission. Usually he tended to stay out of his brothers personal lives, but when Happy started to leave mysteriously at 1:45 everyday and be back by 3, he started to get curious. The guys had teased the Tacoma Killer about his mid-day booty call till they lost interest and all they got out of the man was that it was nobody's fucking business but his. Clay knew what was going on, that much was obvious by the way he'd nod when Happy sped off, he was slightly perturbed that his president didn't confide in him, but he kept quiet.

Today though, he'd get his answers. He had followed Happy, all the way to an apartment he didn't know Happy had, watched him go in, come out, sans cut, and get in a newer model black Mustang. It confused the SAMCRO SAA why Happy didn't take his bike, but realized as soon as they pulled up in front of the local elementary school that he didn't want to be recognized as a SON. Tig watched as two little girls, one blond the other brunette, both no older than 7, got into the back of the Mustang before Happy sped off.

Now Tig knew the assassin was sick, but kids? It didn't seem his style, he decided to head back to TM before Happy discovered Tig had followed him. They had Church later, he would be bringing it up later.

.-.-.-.

That night the club sat around the table, discussing club business when Tig stood up after Clay asked if there was any new business.

"I would love to know why our new enforcer is picking up little girls." Tig said looking right into Happy's dark eyes.

"You pick up girls all the time Tig, who Happy fucks is his own business, not the clubs." Clay said trying to nip this in the bud.

"Yeah, but I don't lurk outside elementary schools." Tig said smugly as he sat down.

A few members looked at Happy questioningly, "You got something to say, say it." Happy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why were you picking up little girls at the elementary school?" Tig asked plainly.

"I was picking up my granddaughters if that's alright with you." Happy said simply.

"Bullshit, you 'aint got kids." Bobby said staring at Happy.

"Actually, I do, and she needed me to pick up her kids for her, if that's alright with everyone." Happy growled, everyone was so focused on Happy that nobody noticed that at the mention of Happy's granddaughters Jax, the club VP, had gone noticeably still.

"How old?" Jax whispered, looking directly at Happy, barely hiding his anger.

"She's about 25, but you knew that." Happy said glaring at Jax.

"How old are they? Your granddaughters." Jax growled.

"You don't have the right to ask anything about her life." Happy whispered.

"The fuck I do! She left me, remember? No note, no goodbye, nothing, and now she has you looking after her kids? Kids she didn't have when we were together? I think I have a right to know if they might be mine." Jax yelled standing up, the entire room went silent at Jax admission.

"They didn't look older then 7 man." Tig said trying to ease the tension.

"She left about six years ago Tigger." Jax said shooting the man a look.

"Oh…" Tig said sitting back.

"How long has she been in town?" Jax asked.

"About a week, just getting the kids squared away, she has a job overseas, doesn't know if or when she's gonna be back, she's hoping it doesn't take longer than a week, but in her line of work it could take longer." Happy said shrugging his shoulders.

"What kind of job?" Juice asked genuinely curious.

"The kind she can't discuss outside of the agency." Happy said glaring at Juice.

"The agency? What is she an assassin?" Opine asked with a laugh, although with her being Happy's kid anything was possible.

"She's a wet works specialist with the C.I.A., works in the Asian division, that's all I can say and even that is too much." Happy said simply.

"Wet works? What is that?" Half-Sack asked confused.

"It's like what Happy does, only government approved." Clay explained.

"So you knew his kid was C.I.A? And you didn't tell anyone?" Piney asked.

"One, nobody is supposed to know she's C.I.A. to begin with and two, she's not mixed up in our business and has even helped us out of a few scrapes here and there." Clay explained.

"Yeah, like when?" Tig asked with a snort, never trust a skirt.

"Like when we need specific information, she hacks the server and gently pushes Juice in the right direction." Clay said calmly.

"No way! My hacking is not that bad that I need some chick to watch my back." Juice stood up, he wasn't that stupid after all.

"She said you left your fire wall open when you tried to hack ATF to get information on Stahl, she had to go in and reroute your signal and cover your tracks so they didn't find out you were in there." Clay said shooting Juice a look.

"But now she's here, in Charming, and she hasn't even come by to say anything." Jax said angrily.

"She's a free agent Jax, she's her own person, I can't control her." Clay said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I wanna see her, before she leaves for Asia." Jax said.

"No." Happy said simply.

"What'd you mean no? I think the club has a right to meet any one connected with any agency that could investigate the club." Jax said smirking.

"Fine, Happy, get her down here." Clay said with a sigh.

"She's not gonna be happy." Happy said pulling out his cell phone.

"I know, I'll deal with her." Clay said glaring at his stepson, "But you are keeping your God damn mouth shut, you hear me?"

"No promises."

Happy walked out of the room, making a quick call home, then stepped back inside, "She's on her way, but she wants the prospect to watch the kids, and she made sure to stress that she means just watch you are not to touch, talk to or in anyway socialize with my granddaughters, or she will shoot you. And Jax is to and I quote 'keep his fucking hands to himself or I don't care who he his, they wont' even find the body'"

Half-Sack gulped and went to stand in the bar, awaiting Happy's daughter and her kids.

When she pulled up, she quickly got the two girls out of the car, clad in their pajamas and fluffy slippers, and walked in.

Happy's daughter looked very little like him, if it weren't for the fact that he knew for a fact she killed people for a living, Half-Sack could've sworn she was a normal hot chick. She had crimson hair that flowed to about her mid-back, hazel eyes and a smoking body, with curves in all the right places, there was no way she had two kids.

"Hhhi" Half-Sack stuttered.

"You are not to talk to them, just make sure they sit on that couch and no one, and I mean NO ONE goes near them, understood?" She said voice dripping with venom, yup she was Happy's kid. Half-Sack managed a nod, before pointing to the Church doors.

With a sigh she walked into the room, looking around at the men around the table.

"So, what the hell?" She said leaning against the wall.

"Glad you could join us Alex." Clay said smiling.

"Not like I really had a choice Uncle Clay." Alex said smirking, before all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except the OCs.

Alexandria LaBrava hated being told what to do, her superiors knew this, her father knew this, which was why being forced to drag her daughters out of the house less then an hour before their bedtime made her irate. The fact that he ex-boyfriend had ordered her father to call her in made her even more irate. She listened patently as the men around her put their two cents in about her like she wasn't even there. When one finally made the comment that there was no way that she was his daughter, that she had to be his old lady, she finally snapped her head up.

"The hell I am!" She growled, "I am nobody's old lady thank you very much."

"Well there's no way in hell that he is your father babe." Tig smirked.

"My mom got knocked up straight out of high school, both her and my father were under 20 when I was born, she took me and raised me in Florida until she died when I was 13, then I went to live with my dad. He kept it low profile so none of the bullshit with the club would blow back on the me." Alex said smirking back at him.

"You're C.I.A? Like for real?" Juice said in awe.

"You told them, Jesus dad it's bad enough you know, you gonna tell them how to figure out which hits are me too?" Alex yelled at her father.

"It slipped."

"Bull. I leave tomorrow dad, how am I supposed to be sure that you can keep the girls safe if you can't even keep your mouth shut?" Alex asked with a sigh running her fingers through her auburn hair, "We need to get back to the house, it's already past their bed time and they're in a bar."

"I kept you safe didn't I?" Happy said in a voice that would scare anyone but her.

"I got shot twice, kidnapped once, stabbed four times, and got the crap kicked outta me more times then I can count all before my 18th birthday father, how is that safe?"

"You're alive aint ya?" Happy yelled pushing his chair back.

The club was silent as they watched the parent-child fight, not knowing who's side to take, what to say, or what to do.

"Both of you calm the fuck down, Alex, Happy will not be the only one watching the girls…"

"I am not letting your Prospect watch my kids!" Alex interrupted.

"I'm not saying Prospect will be anywhere near them, the club will watch them, or Gemma." Clay said calmly.

"Fine, but only Gemma and my dad are allowed alone with them, I'm not spending all night doing back ground checks to make sure my girls will be in one piece when I get back." Alex conceded, she needed someone to take the girls.

"What about me?" Jax asked glaring at Alex.

"Fuck you're still here? Dad you told me he was gonna be on a run, that I would be in and out before he knew I was around." Alex turned on her dad again.

"Got back early, so I'm not allowed alone with my own kids? That's cold Ally." Jax said quietly.

"It's been six years Jackson, I don't know the first thing about you anymore, I don't know if I can trust you, and if I can't trust you then no, you are not allowed to be alone with your own kids." Alex said calmly glaring right back.

"So you're admitting they're mine?"

"I'm admitting there's a strong probability considering I already ran your D.N.A." Alex said with a smirk.

"How…"

"What part of C.I.A are you not grasping?"

"Explain."

"Once you are arrested one of the first things they do is take not only your finger prints but also your D.N.A. so that if you ever so much as sneeze on another crime scene once you're out, they know."

"So you hacked the D.N.A database and ran your kids against Jax's?" Juice asked in awe.

"I don't hack, I have people to do that for me." Alex said simply.

"So they are mine?"

"Jesus, yes Jackson, Nichole and Elizabeth are yours."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You mean after you threw a few hundred dollars at me told me to 'take care of it' and walked away? What was I supposed to say 'Fuck you, I'm keeping my kid'? And then when one kid turned out to be two kids and Langley started calling saying they could help, give me a job. What was I supposed to do?" Alex said voice raising with every syllable.

"You could have called! You could have told me you wanted to keep it, you didn't have to run without looking back." Jax yelled back.

"I didn't have a choice, you weren't ready to play dad, and I didn't wanna tie you down."

"You could've gone to the club, even Tacoma would've helped, you are Happy's daughter."

"I didn't want to be taken care of, I wanted to provide for my kids."

"Ok, both of you calm down, now everybody's met her, I think Alex needs to get her kids home to bed, so we're gonna cut this short and be done." Clay said banging his gavel on the table.

Alex was first out the door and walked straight to the couch where Half-Sack was guarding the girls while fighting with an enraged Gemma Teller.

"What the hell do you mean 'nobody can talk to them'? They're in my damn club house I demand to know what the hell they're doing here." Gemma yelled at Half-Sack.

"But if anyone talks to them she'll kill me." Half-Sack begged.

"She'll kill you? I'll kill you!"

"Gemma, you wouldn't do that, you torture and maim, never kill." Alex said smiling at the older women.

"I'll be damned! Alexandra when did you get back?" Gemma said pulling Alex into a hug.

"Couple days, leaving the girls with dad while I go on a job." Alex said motioning to the sleeping girls, "But I bought a town house so even when I get back they can stay somewhere stable when I have to leave."

"So you're back for good?" Gemma asked not so subtly looking toward her son who was coming toward them.

"It's not gonna happen Auntie Gem." Alex said quietly as Jax reached them.

"What's not gonna happen?" Jax asked looking from his mom to his ex-girlfriend.

"Nothing." Alex and Gemma said at the same time.

"I gotta get them home, they have school in the morning and I got an early flight, like drop them at school and head straight for the airport early." Alex said trying to figure out how she was gonna carry two sleeping girls both to her car and then into the house.

"Lemme help get them home." Jax whispered he was so close Alex could feel him along her back.

"Fine, but you're in and out, help me get them into their rooms and then you're gone." Alex said leaning to pick up the smaller of the two girls.

For twins the girls couldn't have been more different. Elizabeth looked more like her mother with her long auburn curls and small frame while Nichole looked more like her father with her long blond waves and lean frame.

Jax helped Alex put the girls in the backseat of her Mustang before sprinting over to his bike and following her back to her townhouse, it was about to be a very long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been awhile, my boyfriend and I have been going through a rough patch and I started a new job that's kinda full time. I am impressed that the product of my drunken late night ramblings has generated this much interest and promise that I'll post something new soon. I have a lot of ideas but right now I'm more focused on working things out with my boyfriend and actually sleeping so I don't fall asleep while my boss is ordering me around. So just stay with me, and I'll try to update more.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jax pulled up behind Alex she was already trying to manage both holding Nichole and unlocking her front door.

"Here, let me help." Jax said taking the keys from her and unlocking the door.

"Thanks, can you go grab Lizzy and bring her in, once I get her settled I'll show you where to put her." Alex said slipping in the door before walking up the stairs slowly toward her daughters room. Alex had wanted to give the girls their own rooms while still keeping them on the second story so that when they were older she had a better chance of catching them sneaking out. She laid Nicole on her queen sized bed and tucked her in and kissed her forehead before she slipped out the door closing it behind her.

"Where do you want me to put her?" Jax whispered behind her.

"Her rooms across the hall." Alex whispered back helping Jax get Lizzy tucked in before they both went back downstairs.

"Thanks, you can leave now." Alex said looking anywhere but at him.

"Can we talk first?" Jax asked putting his hands on her hips turning her to him.

"Jax, I can't, I have a job, I leave tomorrow, I'll be back in a week. We can talk then, when it's not gonna mess with my head." Alex said pulling away from him, she hated that he still had the power to make her squirm just with the touch of his hand.

"You never let me get away with that, you never backed down from a fight." Jax said smirking at her.

"Yeah, look where that got us." She mumbled as she walked downstairs.

"Just tell me why Alli." Jax asked following her.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" She sighed as she sat on the couch.

"No, I'm not, you left, without so much as a goodbye, I think I deserve some kind of explanation."

"It doesn't matter." Alex sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"It matters to me."

"Fine, you wanna know why I left? I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill my baby and live with myself after, I'm not Tara Jackson." Alex whispered the last.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jax asked loudly.

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake the girls." Alex growled.

"Well then tell me what the hell you're talking about." Jax growled back.

"She never told you she got pregnant before she left?"

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie about it? My world stopped revolving around you and Tara a long time ago, I can think of so many better things to lie to you about."

"You never liked her, you and my mom, you two always wanted her gone. She practically threw you at me when she left and you took advantage of me." Jax said starting to get worked up.

"Whatever you wanna tell yourself Jackson." Alex said sighing as she got up.

"Don't do that Alex, you left, just like she did!" Jax yelled.

Alex turned around and shot him a glare that made most people's blood run cold, "Keep your voice down, before I hurt you."

"You talk the talk, but you could never hurt me." Jax scoffed as brushed past her.

In a split second he was on the ground with a Beretta .9mm in his face.

"You listen to me Jackson Teller, and you listen real good. I could pull this trigger, call a cleaner, and never think about it again. I do not care what you think, my life doesn't revolve around you, what you think of me, or what you do anymore, it revolves almost solely on those two little girls upstairs. Why, 6 years after the fact, would I lie about anything having to do with Tara? If I was gonna lie to you, I'd have lied about the girls, what I do, anything else. Now you are going to leave, and not come back until after I leave, when I get back, I will pick up my daughters, and leave. You will not stop me, you will not say anything to me, if you try I will put a bullet between your eyes and nobody will ever know it was me, understood?" Alex said very calmly, going to the quiet place in her head that she went to when she killed.

Anyone else would have been terrified, not Jax. He found it hot having her stand over him, ordering him around, he also thought she wouldn't do it given that the club would kill her.

Jax nodded smirking as she lifted her foot off his chest, allowing him to get up.

"Why'd you come tonight?" Jax asked as he stood in the doorway.

"You and I both know it's better to just go to the club instead of making them come to you. Besides I'd never get the guys out of here so the girls could sleep." Alex said still training her gun on him, "Now leave Jax."

Once Jax was back on his bike he looked up at Alex standing in the doorway watching him.

'This isn't over.' He thought staring deep into her eyes as he started the bike and left.

Alex closed the door and checked all the locks before going into her room to double check her bags and going to bed, trying to keep her mind off Jax by focusing on the task at hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the insanely long hiatus, but I'm back. And per usual if you recognize anything, it's not mine. Enjoy! This is mainly filler to deal with Tara and it's a lot of screaming at each other but meh.

It was longer than a week before Alex returned, it was almost a month in fact before anyone even knew what was going on. Even then all that was said was Happy ordering Jax into the ring, yelling that it was his fault she'd been hurt. He didn't answer questions, just said it was bad. Lizzy and Nikki hardly noticed their mother being gone, they were so excited to be spending time with their grandfather and 'Aunt' Gemma that they only noticed her absence before bed.

So when a black town car pulled up at TM one morning while Gemma was out dropping off the girls, everyone was on edge. Happy rushed to the back door and all but pulled Alex out of the car.

"Jesus fucking hell dad, put me down, I can walk you know." She said as the guys came forward.

When they said it was bad, they didn't realize it was that bad. Alex looked like she'd been through a beating, the swelling in her face was just starting to go down, one eye was almost completely swollen shut even now, one arm was in a sling and she winced whenever anyone tried to hug her.

"The fuck happened to you?" Clay asked getting a good look at her.

"Classified. All I can say is I owe a few friends in spec ops a favor that I'm looking forward to being cashed in." She said as she shrugged.

"Classified my ass, you look like shit." Jax said.

"Well sorry to disappoint the prince, but the government says I can't tell anyone who got a hold of me as it would cause an international incident. So, all you need to know, is that for some funny reason my head just wasn't in the game. I wonder why?" She said sarcastically looking at Jax.

"This is not on me, I had nothing to do with it!"

"Bullshit. You had to start rehashing old shit, make me fucking think. I need to be numb to do what I do Jackson, I need to be able to pull a fucking trigger or slit someone's throat and feel nothing. You start mixing emotions in my business and you get caught. You know what happens when you get caught? You get held and beaten repeatedly for almost a month. And when that doesn't work they start shooting you randomly just to mix things up. Do you even know what that's like? Not knowing if you're ever going to get out of there? Never going to see your kids again?" She screamed at him.

"No, I wouldn't know, since you never told me they existed!" He screamed back.

At this point the Opie grabbed his best friend to hold him back, even injured his money wasn't on Jax.

"Because YOU DIDN'T CARE! You didn't want them, you never did, the only reason you're half interested now is because your precious Tara is back, to save the day from your junkie wife. You will never see those girls again, I will not let you use them to play happy families when I am all they know."

"Leave her out of this, at least she managed to do something with her life that didn't involve getting the crap beat out of her, you probably liked you. You always did like when I got rough with you."

"Oh yeah, I'm out there risking my life for this country, but she's the one that's doing something with her life. That's easy to do when you kill your baby before it's born!" Alex yelled as Gemma pulled into the lot.

"That's a lie!" Jax yelled as he lunged for her.

"What the hell Jackson! I did not raise you to hit a women, especially one that looks like they survived hell!" Gemma said rushing to Alex's side. "Oh hunny."

"Of course you're on her side, you're always on her side! The prodigal daughter you never had. Well guess what Ma? She hid your grandchildren from you for the first 6 years of their lives just out of spite." Jax yelled.

"She did not, I knew about them, told her you weren't ready, who do you think called her when the club needed a favor?" Gemma asked her son.

"This is such bullshit, you won't give Tara another chance but you'll defend Alex to your grave. I'm your son, doesn't that matter?"

"Tara left you a mess. She's a conniving bitch that doesn't need to be anywhere near this club."

"She been filling your head with her lies too? I talked to Tara, she said she never had an abortion, she was never pregnant. She saved my sons life!"

"Because that's all that matters in this family, isn't it! Sorry your kids were born with the wrong parts to be important until you want them for your own selfish purposes."

"Don't you even say that! I didn't know they existed!"

"So when I left after I told you I was knocked up, what did you think was gonna happen? That I was gonna be a good little solider and take care of it so you could go about your life like it didn't happen? Well congratulations, go play happy family with Tara and your son. I'm gone." Alex said as another car pulled into the lot.

Tara got out and started walking to the group. "What's going on?"

"Will you please tell them that you never killed our baby?" Jax asked Tara as he pulled her into his arms.

"That's what this is about? That little bitch telling lies? I never had an abortion, and honestly I don't understand why your listening to somebody that got knocked up by the first guy that would have her." Tara said glaring at Alex.

"Dad calm down, I didn't want to do this, but I do have your medical file. The one from the clinic Miss Teller." Alex said putting her good had on Happy's arm to keep him from hurting the women.

"I'm not Miss Teller, it'd be under Knowles, you idiot."

"And it just so happens to show up on your bank records?"

"This is ridiculous, I could never hurt a child."

"Not even one that would tie you to Charming and the club for the rest of your life?"

"Never."

Alex pulled a file from her bag and handed it to Clay, "Caught you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nice fake ID doc." Clay said holding out a copy of an ID with Tara's picture and the name Marie Teller.

"That's confidential!" Tara said as she grabbed for the paper in Clay's hand.

"Nothing in life is truly confidential, and never call me a bitch." Alex said with a smirk.

Tara lunged for Alex screaming, Alex pulled her gun out of her sling and aimed it straight between her eyes.

"Give me a reason, I'm dying to work out some aggression." Alex said deathly calm.

"You can't shoot me in plain sight!" Tara yelled.

The driver of the town car got out, a large man built like a linebacker, taller than most of the guys, dark eyes, deadly calm.

"Everything OK out here Cat?"

"Oh is this your new man? Have a type don't you? Looks like a biker to me." Tara said with a laugh.

"Actually, this is Marcus, my handler, with the CIA, the one who's going to call the cleaner and the locals when I put a bullet through your brain."

"That's comical, you CIA, never going to happen."

"Mark, I'm gonna need you to handle something." Alex said as she shot Tara in the arm. "Try working with a broken arm."

"You crazy bitch, I'm pressing charges," Tara screamed.

"Actually, you accidentally shot yourself." Mark said crossing his arms across his chest.

"No I didn't, everyone just say that crazy bitch shoot me, right Jax?" Tara turned to Jax who just looked in shock.

"You lied to me."

"I didn't lie, she obviously made all of this to frame me. She shot me she's crazy."

"You're gonna want to get to the ER soon Doc, that wound is gonna keep bleeding, wouldn't want you to end up unconscious and dying cause you were trying to prove a point." Alex said with a smirk.

"I'm an old lady why are you letting her do this to me?" Tara screamed.

"You may be an old lady, but that right there is one of our daughters, and she comes before you." Clay said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are going to jail for this."

"No, she's not, and if you try to say otherwise, well it'd be a shame if something were to happen to you." Mark said with a malicious smirk.

"This isn't over you bitch."

"Yes, it is, now someone tell me where my girls are?" Alex said turning to Gemma, who couldn't even hide the smirk on her face.


End file.
